eastlethefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guidelines
Welcome new Adventurer!￼ Please follow the below guidelines for creating new characters in the East Lethe campaign. As a general rule, no homebrew -- If you have a compelling reason for wanting something outside of the below guidelines, please ask a DM! If you’re familiar with Adventurer’s League character creation rules, pretty much that. Once you've created a character, feel free to add their character page and link it to your player page -- easy way to get Reward Bits for a new character right off the bat! Overall * Characters start at lvl. one ** Afterwards, feel free to use Reward Bits to level them up further or buy advanced items, if you have them available. * Names ** Feel free to name your character with any conventions you prefer, following high fantasy (Eadoras Moonglade) or whatever (Stanley). I feel like eventually the tone of the world will adjust to make both of these types of names feel correct in-game haha. Race/Class * You can pick any legal race/class from the Player's Handbook or other official Wizards of the Coast 5th edition D&D books. ** Variants are cool Ability Scores * The only methods of Ability Score generation allowed are Point Buy and Standard Array, no rolling stats please! Story * If you want to base your character in the existing world lore, read the Wiki and see if you can tailor your backstory to build off of what has been established in-game. ** However, since this is a player-driven campaign with a constantly evolving story, feel free to totally make stuff up in the world (and if you update the Wiki with that information, you get Reward Bits!). * Remember that you are LEVEL ONE, so you don't need a huge, epic backstory, that's what playing is for. Unless that epic backstory is just a front... Character Personality * We won't really be using alignment in game much, but for the purpose of roleplaying your character, no Evil alignments allowed. ** If you have a compelling reason why you want to be evil, ask a DM! * A good rule of thumb from Finlay is -- make sure you're creating a character that is actually compelled to adventure: "If trouble was a-brewing, what would motivate them to get involved? (Note: if your answer to the last question is “My character would not get involved,” please either think of a reason or make a new character.)" * Three dimensional characters are more fun to play and play with, think about the following prompts: ** What is your character's main motivation? *** What do they want out of life, and how is that guiding their actions? ** What is your character's main flaw? *** what are they afraid of, and how does that manifest? ** Think about putting knives in your story for the DMs to exploit. *** Knives are something from your backstory or personality that DMs can use to affect your character, draw them into a plot line, or otherwise tailor situations to make them more interesting for your character. Basically, things about you that DMs can take and metaphorically stab you with. * For fun: Who the fuck is my DnD character Backgrounds * Any background from the PHB is allowed ** Custom backgrounds are encouraged as a way to have your character's background interact with the game tangibly, simply follow the rules in the PHB (basically choose any two skill proficiencies, one tool proficiency, and a background feat from one of the official backgrounds). Starting Equipment * Follow the guidelines from your class on what weapons/armor/etc you start with, and same goes for backgrounds. * You're welcome to have whatever gold you get from standard character creation, but on the frontier, no one really uses it as Bits are the standard currency. Misc *Deities **Feel free to select any deity from the PHB, or make up your own (and update the Wiki). Category:Campaign Info